Light Music and Muted Souls
by Captain Ritsu
Summary: The nuclear radiation in Japan has caused an outbreak, a new disease that messes with the minds of those infected. Now most of Japan is infected and the K-On girls are struggling to stay alive. On Hiatus  or whatever its called, a pause!  :D
1. Lone Kitty

**This is my very first fanfic, and narrative (ever o3o). -_-;; Im not much of a writer and so my grammar sucks pretty bad xD **

**I just thought making another one of those K-On Zombie fics would be fun xD **  
><strong>Heh reviews on how i can improve and suff would be nice. <strong>

**Oh and the characters may seem a bit OOC but i'll do my best to keep them in character.**

**Kay enough talking :D**

**Lone Kitty**

Azusa turned on the television and changed it to the news channel, it wasn't really uncommon to see Azusa watching the news. Back then, her father used to always watch the news first thing when he got home from work. Now that her father was gone, watching the news the moment she gets home was the only way she could pretend to be with him again. It usually didn't have anything interesting on to keep her from getting distracted with something else. Today though was different. She had turned the television on half way through the news that was probably really important if she wanted to live. (I used 'the news' too much :0)

"Please don't panic and stay calm at all times as the government is doing their best to fix this." The reporter said with panic present in his eyes. '_Pfft, stay calm at all times? Your eyes tell me you're about to crap your pants.' _Azusa thought, she was really in a bad mood today, due to Yui accidentally spilling tea on her skirt and she had to go home early.

Azusa finally had enough of this nonsense and decided to change the channel only to end up watching the same news. She flipped through more channels and the same thing was on every one of them. '_Ah.. What now?.. Whatever… If it's this important, then might as well watch it._'

"It is best to stay indoors, and barricade all windows and doors," the reporter paused for a moment to regain his composure, "A-and stay as quiet as possible and be most alert at night, as these unspecified creatures are most active at night." The reporter almost stuttered and now Azusa was curious. '_Unspecified creatures? Barricade the windows and doors?'_

Suddenly, a picture of that 'unspecified creature' popped up on the screen and made Azusa flinch. '_! That looks disgusting!_' Then she quickly reached for her phone and texted Ritsu, Mio, Mugi and Yui. After texting them she felt regret. 'Argh… Why am I so gullible? What if this was just a joke?' Azusa shook her head. 'No, if this is really a joke-' Her thoughts were interrupted when the reporter continued.

"Now that you've seen the picture, I'm sure someone might file in a lawsuit on us due to someone having a heart attack from it. But please listen. This is real, half of Japan have already been infected with the disease and millions have died from it or from being attacked by those infected. This has been going on for months, but the government threatened those who knew back then to not let anyone else gain knowledge of it. Many scientists have been working on this but-" The television screen went black from a sudden blackout at the Nakano residence. '_Damn it! Now what? I hope the others read my text…_'

Now, Azusa was really scared, she has no clue to what is going on and she sat there all alone on the couch. It was dark in the room, even though the sun was still high outside. She always closed the blinds whenever she was home because privacy was more important than anything else. Then she remembered she had a kitten, Azusa #2. A kitten given to her by Jun when Jun's cat had kittens. She wanted to cuddle the kitten to get her mind off of whatever shit she just watched. "A-azusa #2-chan!" Azusa stuttered hoping that the kitten would come to her. Azusa #2 was obviously named by Yui. Come to think of it, since when does Yui name Azusa's pets? She slowly drifted to daydream land.

"_Ahhhh! Azu-nyan! You got a kitty!" Yui glomped the irritated cat-like girl._

"_Senpai! Stop it! You might squish the kitten!" Azusa hissed._

"_But Azu-nyan! You're so cute! And Azusa #2 is so cute! Oh! It reminds me of you!" Yui cheered and nuzzled her cheek against her junior's._

"_Who said you could name my kitten?" Azusa retorted, trying to get out of the airheaded senior's hug._

"_You mean, you don't like it, Azu-nyan?" Yui pouted._

"_No- er I mean… argh! You're impossible, Yui-senpai!"Azusa just couldn't resist Yui's cute pouts. She loses every time the airhead does it. It's like Yui's secret weapon against the Cute Cat Monster. It was such a manipulative move that it pissed Azusa off._

"_Azu-nyan is so cute when she's mad!" Yui started stroking Azusa's head to calm her down. As always it worked flawlessly._

"_Why would you name it Azusa #2 anyway? It creeps me out; calling my own cat by my own name…" Azusa pouted which made Yui squeal and continued cuddling her._

"_A new addition to my Azu-nyan collection!" Yui exclaimed. This made Azusa mentally facepalm._

"_The look on your face doesn't look too happy about this, Azu-nyan. I can tell you're jealous, don't be, Okay? Cause' Azu-nyan original is still the cutest." Yui said matter-of-factly. Now that made Azusa actually facepalm. _

Azusa's thoughts had stopped and shot her head up when she felt something tug on her pig-tail. "Ah, Azusa #2-chan…" She smiled at the small kitten that was playing with her hair. Azusa picked up the kitten and cradled it in her arms, then she quickly walked upstairs to her room. She set the kitten down on her bed and closed her door. Azusa wanted to understand just what was going on, but at the same time she wished that she was just having a bad dream from too much stress.

The kitten yawned and took a nap at the edge of Azusa's bed, she was now envious to how the cat could just nap while being in the situation they were in. "Heh… If only you knew how much danger we're in right now, Azusa #2-chan…" Azusa whispered and stroked the kitten as her own eye lids started to feel heavy.

Unfortunately, a familiar ear piercing scream stopped her from almost falling asleep. She quickly rushed to her window and peeked outside. What she saw made her blood run cold.


	2. Innocence

**Okay, so this is chapter two of my failing zombie story. Im trying my best to make it better, and thanks for the reviews, they helped! **

**Ive been dying to write this story for weeks, and ive planned for it. The previous chapter was pretty short and seemed lazy and half-assed, but it was part of it...**

**and im only writing to improve on my english, heh, so please bear with me xD**

**oh and pardon me for my bad grammar ^_^;; Anyway, Id be happy to read more reviews on how i can improve! My english teacher hates me xD **

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

"Kyaaa!~" Mio squealed. Ritsu had successfully scared her again. It was just another one of those 'normal' days at the Light Music room.

"Y-you idiot!" She bonked Ritsu on the head and left a mark, again. This has always been one of Mugi's favorite sightings, next to Yui harassing Azusa unintentionally.

"R-Ricchan… I can't go on anymore…." Yui whined, "My Azu-nyan energy i-is running low…." Then she dramatically dropped to the ground without getting Gitah damaged to prove that she was out of energy.

"Private! That is your punishment for spilling tea all over Commander Cat!" Ritsu scolded, forgetting all about her new bruise.

"But I've been playing for hours!"

"It's been barely 10 minutes!"

"I have more cake, Yui-chan, to reward you for your hard work~" Mugi chimed in.

"Yui will never learn if we keep going easy on her!" Ritsu snapped.

The airhead instantly appeared next to Ritsu at the table, as if she teleported. Then, she quickly ate her truffle cake like there was no tomorrow. "Thish ish sho good, Mugi-chan!" Yui exclaimed with cake flicking out of her mouth.

"Yui! Don't talk with your mouth full." Mio sighed. She was as exasperated as ever.

"Hirasawa-san, please- ARGH! You got it all over me, Yui!" Sawako hissed. By now, everyone was used to this weird teacher appearing out of nowhere from time to time. And as well as with her instant change of personality.

"Sorry, Sawa-chan-sensei!" Yui scratched the back of her neck with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Then she felt her cell phone vibrate. "Ah its Ui-chan! She texted me to come home early today! Must be a new dish she discovered, and wants me to have the first taste." Yui giggled and started packing up her things.

"Ahh~ Sister love!" Mugi whispered out loudly from her excitement. Luckily, no one heard her.

"Bye everyone!" With that Yui dashed out of the club room. Now it was only Mugi, Mio, Ritsu and Sawako in the room. The atmosphere instantly went from light and fluffy to just light, now that Yui was gone, the fluffiness went with her.

"Food is all that Yui thinks about." Ritsu said dumbfounded by Yui's incredible speed. '_I wonder what she'd be like as an adult'_ The drummer couldn't help but laugh at her sudden thought.

"What?" Mio asked, now paranoid to what was happening. This laugh of Ritsu's always gave her the chills because it usually meant that she was about to be a victim of the tawny-haired devil once again.

"Nothing~ You're safe this time, Mio-chuan!" Ritsu cheered, bouncing on her seat which aggravated the bassist even more.

"Don't call me that." This time, Mio let this slide. '_I'll just have my fist ready at all times…_'

"Well, there is no more point in staying here much longer, we can't practice without the two guitarists, so I'll get going, everyone." Mugi said cleaning up the tea cups and plates. '_I don't want to be home late again! Must hurry, must hurry…'_ The blonde didn't want her father to call the police again just like before when she accidentally got home late from missing a train stop, twice.

"Mugi! We'll walk with you, we can't really practice either with just Mio and I left." Ritsu exclaimed and slung her bag over her shoulder. The bassist nodded and packed her stuff as well.

"Wait, you three are just going to leave me he-" Sawako's complaint was cut short as the three musicians shut the door behind them, ignoring the said teacher. "Girls these days! It's like they're always on their period or something..." Sawako grumbled to herself.

Outside the clubroom Ritsu stopped on her tracks, because she received a text message from Azusa. Same went for Mio and Mugi. "They all say the same thing…" Mio said quietly. '_Please Senpai, come over to my house quickly._'

Ritsu stroked her imaginary beard and thought of theories to what might've happened to Azusa, for her to have asked them to come over all of a sudden. "I bet her new kitten, Azusa #2 had a hairball! Just like the cat she baby-sat before!" Mio didn't bother answering back, because she was smart enough to know that arguing with Ritsu would be hopeless. Mugi just nodded and agreed with Ritsu's theory.

"I'll just call my father and tell him I'll be at Azusa-chan's house."

After Mugi's call, they finally started walking again. Then, Mio stopped halfway down the stairs. Ritsu, after noticing that their raven-haired bassist was not beside them anymore looked behind her to see an incredibly pale Mio; who looked as if life had just been sucked out of her. "Oi, Mio?"

XXXXX

The streets seemed oddly silent. It was creepy, but knowing Yui, of course she didn't notice. All she wondered about was why no car has honked at her yet. All the airheaded guitarist could hear was her own breathing and her own footsteps. She was only a few blocks away from her house.

When Yui got there, something didn't look right. There was a trail of a corrupted pattern of red footprints leading to her home. '_Ui must've planned a surprise game just for me! Heh, she's so sweet~_' Yui thought and pretended that she didn't see the footprints because it might spoil the game. "Ui, I'm home~" The guitarist called out. No response. She walked over to the dining area, and there were no food on the table. '_Ui never asks me to come home early without having food already prepared on the table…_' Yui was a little disappointed at this, but a sudden cry for help disrupted her thoughts.

"O-Onee-chan! Is that you? P-please come here quickly!" Ui cried out, her voice sounded hoarse as if she had just finished crying. Yui followed her younger sister's voice which led her to the kitchen. There, the window was splattered in what looked like blood. It was also shattered and she heard choked sobs on the other side of the window.

The worried guitarist rushed outside to where her sister was and froze at the sight before her. Ui had a bloodied kitchen knife in her hand, and in front of Ui was their most beloved neighbor. A kind, and gentle old lady who have always watched over the sisters since they were kids. "U-Ui?" Yui's voice broke. The old lady looked as if she were butchered. Glass sticking out of the corpse's skull, the eyes were wide open with puss oozing out of it, maggots were coming out of its' mouth as if they were eating the corpse inside out and it was missing an arm but what made Yui really scared and even more confused was that Ui was covered in blood but she didn't seem injured.

"O-Onee-chan… I-I'm sorry," The younger Hirasawa choked on her own tears.

"Shh.. Ui, It's alright, explain it to me once you've regained composure." Yui held her younger sister in her arms and stroked her blood splattered face. "Let's clean you up first…"

Ui shook her head and buried her face against Yui's shirt, staining it with blood mixed with tears. "I-I have to tell you now…" Ui paused for a moment, "Granny, c-came over and surprised me through the window at the kitchen. T-then I screamed, which must've shocked her and then she bashed her head against the window a-and started bleeding. I rushed outside to see if she was okay, but w-when I got there she was trying to get into the house through t-that shattered window…"

"That's odd.. Why would Granny do that?" Yui mumbled to herself, it was just another one of those 'Rhetorical Yui Questions'.

"T-then, I called out to her to ask what she was doing, but when she saw me… G-granny tried to attack me, she looked really scary because she was covered in blood, a-and, she made noises that sounded like she was c-constipated. T-then she grabbed a hold of me, but when I tried to get her arms off of me, one of them accidentally got ripped off…" Ui was sobbing really hard on her sister's chest, all Yui could do was stroke the broken Ui.

"T-then you defended yourself right, Ui? You don't have to continue talking; I can assume what happened next, although Granny attacking you is really confusing. M-maybe we forgot to return her sugar container?" Yui sniffled. Thinking that she'd never see Granny again really made her sad. But the fact that her precious sister was safe lifted her mood. Nothing was more important than Ui.

"Y-yes, Onee-chan, thank you for understanding… W-we have to get back inside, I don't want to see Granny like this, let's clean her up tomorrow… Since Mom and Dad are gone for the next few weeks…" Ui grabbed her older sister's hand and walked back to the house, with the help of Yui.

Then the guitarist felt the phone in her skirt pocket vibrate, she waited until they were safely back in the house to read her text. "Ui-chan… Its Azu-nyan, it says for me to meet her at her place, I'm sure she won't mind you coming along with me. Do you want to? It seems important."

Ui only nodded, she couldn't stand to be separated from her sister ever again. The younger sister was still in shock that she had just murdered one of her loved ones with a kitchen knife, but seeing her other friends might make her forget, even for just a bit.

"Ui, we have to get cleaned first though... I think being covered in blood that isn't ours might catch the attention of the police." Yui said. She had to take lead for once, and help Ui until she recovers from her shock. Of course Yui was also in shock, but she couldn't let that take over her mind, because her little sister needed her.

"O-Onee-chan…" Ui mumbled as her sister started unbuttoning her blood stained shirt. Her eyes were really puffy, and her voice was still hoarse. But the touch gentle touch of her older sister made her feel a lot better. Sometimes, she wished that she was Azusa instead. '_Come to think of it.. Azusa-chan gets cuddled by Onee-chan all the time…_' Ui's thoughts were interrupted by the guitarist.

"Ui, we're going to make this quick, I'll hop in the bath with you, just like always. We don't want Azu-nyan waiting, do we?" With that said, the Hirasawa sisters helped each other and cleaned themselves up as fast as possible.

Once they were finished Yui got ready and Ui asked her sister to not tell anyone about what had happened to them, at least not yet.

"Onee-chan, I'll just get something from the kitchen, be ready when I get back, kay?" Ui said, she still sounded pretty hoarse, but not as bad as she did fifteen minutes ago. Then, she went through the drawers and took out the best kitchen knife she had, wrapped it up in a small towel, then she hid it in her jacket. The pony-tailed brunette was now paranoid and had to be prepared, in case someone like Granny tends to attack them again. She had to protect her sister no matter what.

When the two got out of their home, Ui, being the more responsible one remembered to lock the door.

And with that, they were on their way to Azusa's home. "Azu-nyan lives about ten minutes from here, Ui, it won't be long, don't worry." Yui said to comfort her younger sister. Ui held onto her sister's hand as if she was going to die if she let go. Yui quickly noticed this and got concerned even more for Ui.

"You okay? What's wrong, Ui?"

"T-The streets seems a little too quiet, Onee-chan, can we please hurry?" Ui pleaded, which caused the airhead to look around and finally notice the dullness of the neighborhood's atmosphere.

"Alright, let's jog there, Ui!" Yui said cheerily to make her little sister less depressed.

As they started jogging to their destination, Yui heard a scream which made her stop and look around. "Ui! Did you hear that?"

The younger Hirasawa shook her head, "No Onee-chan, let's keep going, no distractions."

"Eheh, you're right, Ui!" The airhead replied back with a silly smile on her face.

Then something caught Yui's attention, once again. "Ui."

"No Onee-chan, I said no dis-" Ui's speech was interrupted with Yui running off like an idiot. "Onee-can! Get back here!" Ui didn't have a choice but to run after her sister.

"Look! There are a bunch of dogs attacking a poor guy! Let's help him, Ui!"

"Wait, Onee-chan!" Ui couldn't run as fast as Yui, but she stopped once she was at sight range. "T-that man… Looks like Granny…" Ui mumbled.

Yui yelled at the dogs, there were about six of them. She knew that it was dangerous to interfere when dogs were feasting on their meals, but this was a human, not some chicken. "Ui! Help me scare off these dogs!"

"No! Onee-chan! Let's leave them be! Please… The man looks crazed like Granny, he might even hurt us! Onee-chan!" Ui yelled. She then grabbed her sister's hand tried to drag her out of there. The man seemed to scream in an extremely creepy way that gave Ui the shivers.

"What was that for, Ui? That man will die!" Yui yelled which intimidated the younger Hirasawa.

"Onee-chan, that man didn't seem normal, he looked like Granny when she was attacking me! Please, let him be!" Ui said, tears were threatening to fall.

"Ui…" The guitarist whispered. She wasn't really the type of person who could just ditch those who needed help. But, she chose to believe her younger sister. Ui had never lied to her nor anyone else, even if it's bad news about her cake getting moldy.

Before the guitarist could continue she felt something breathing heavily on her neck. She quickly turned around as the creature slashed at her face with its' long nails and made her scream from extreme pain and terror.


	3. Scattered

**Finally, chapter 3 of this zombie story. Thanks for the reviews and critism again! Very helpful ^^**

**I might re-upload chapter 1 later, if i have time.**

**Anyway, i apologize in advance if my english sounds funny. And yeah xD Oh and, I think the rating will become permanently M now xD**

**RE-UPLOAD! :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Scattered<strong>

The kitten yawned and took a nap at the edge of Azusa's bed, she was envious to how the cat could just nap while being in the situation they were in.

"Heh… If only you knew how much danger we're in right now, Azusa #2-chan…" Azusa whispered and stroked the kitten as her own eye lids started to feel heavy.

Unfortunately, a familiar ear piercing scream stopped her from almost falling asleep. She quickly rushed to her bedroom window and peeked outside. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Ui was in a shuffle with someone, while Yui was lying there, unconscious. There was a blood puddle where her senior's head was, which made Azusa sick in the stomach. "I-is that Ui-chan a-and, Oh my god… I have to help them, Azusa #2-chan stay here!" With that, the twin-tailed girl shot up from where she was and quickly rushed out of her room. '_Please be alright, Yui-senpai… And hang in there, Ui-chan…_' Thoughts of the airhead guitarist disappearing from her world forever if she didn't get there in time drove her into pure rage.

XXXXX

Ui was on the verge of losing her sanity when her beloved one was slashed in the face by an ugly monster before her eyes. She instantly jumped on the creature, which made it tumble back from her sister. The creature was stronger than Ui had assumed, and was able to slash at her chest. Warm blood seeped through her newly ripped shirt. She felt no pain, as the adrenaline and thoughts about Yui dying was driving her crazy.

Ui took out her kitchen knife and stabbed the ugly being several times at the heart. She twisted the blade inside the monster's chest trying to inflict as much pain as she could, but the creature still seemed to fight back. '_What the_-?' She growled at the creature as if she was a monster herself, with tears smearing the blood on her face.

The crazed being squirmed under Ui, trying to get her off, and at the same time, trying to get a bite out of her. Finally, it managed to break free when it clawed the younger Hirasawa's back, it pushed her off and started making those constipated groans. Though, that did not stop Ui. She got up and stabbed the being on the neck. Blood and black goo oozed out of it, then the creature vomited more blood mixed with maggots and puss just when the ponytailed brunette jumped out of the way.

Her kitchen knife got stuck in the immortal-like monster's neck. Ui was now defenseless against it. '_Oh please, don't let it end like this… Onee-chan is still alive, and she still needs me, please!_' Ui prayed, not that she thought it would work. At least she could tell Yui that she did her best in the afterlife.

The adrenaline started to wear off and the pain on her two cuts stung like a thousand blades slicing her slowly. Ui winced at the pain, and more tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was feeling lightheaded due to the sudden blood loss, her whole body was trembling, and she knew that her legs will give out soon enough. She was cornered against the bricked wall and there was no escape, she was too slow and it's taking all the strength that's left of her to just barely stand.

The younger Hirasawa was face-to-faced with the ugly being. She could see its' pale yellowish skin covered in boils with blackish goo oozing out of it. Ui could smell the revolting stench of the creature's breath as it reached for its first bite. Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribs that it was drowning out the disturbing sounds that the monster was making. '_I'm sorry Onee-chan…_'

BANG

The cold corpse fell onto Ui, which made her yelp from pain and disgust. She blinked several times, processing what was happening, she fought hard on staying awake and managed.

A few meters behind the corpse, stood Azusa. She had an SIG P220 in her hand, and she was either trembling from the excitement of being able to use that gun or from murdering someone, or both. The brunette was frozen at her spot, she couldn't believe that just seconds ago, she was going to die, and then the cute cat-like girl came in and saved her butt. Ui so was thankful for Azusa that she ignored the pain on her cuts, pushed the corpse off of her body, limped to Azusa and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"A-Azusa-chan, thank you…" Was all the brunette could say. She could feel Azusa trembling in her embrace chanting an apology quietly.

Hugging Azusa made her think of how Yui would always be hugging this lucky cat. Then she remembered that her sister was still in grave danger.

"Oh! O-Onee-chan! Azusa-chan, Onee-chan is hurt b-badly!" Ui managed to say, she was about to choke on tears again, then she ran towards her unconscious sister and checked for a pulse. Yui's pulse was very slow and there were blood all over her face. Azusa sat beside Yui's unmoving body with tears threatening to fall.

"Y-Yui-senpai…" Azusa brushed off the hair that was covering Yui's face. Her mouth agape when she saw where Yui had been slashed. '_No, no, no, no, no T-this can't be happening…_' The twin-tailed girl bit her bottom lip to keep her composure as she lifted the older Hirasawa by the right side of the body, while Ui helped her up by the left.

Yui started to gain consciousness and co-operated subconsciously by limping to their destination while being accompanied by her sister and her junior. The guitarist felt an extreme pang of pain on her left eye, and did not dare to open it.

'_M-my eye…_'

She could still remember what had just happened before she fell unconscious. They were nearing Azusa's house when Yui felt cold air on one spot on her neck, then she turned around and everything went black. '_Ui…_' The older Hirasawa looked to where her sister was and saw her precious little angel drenched in what seemed like blood.

"U-Ui…" She whispered. The pain was killing her, but the sight of Ui covered in blood, and being injured hurt Yui even more. '_Just what is going on? M-my Ui is- Oh, is Azu-nyan here too?_' Yui could recognize that serious tsundere look in those garnet orbs from anywhere. Right now they were full of fear and concern.

Ui did not hear her older sister call out for her, because she was more focused on getting her back to safety. She then felt Yui shift in her arm, "O-Onee-chan! Please don't move too much…" Ui said, "We're almost here."

Azusa kept silent as she led the Hirasawas to her home.

There was a fence around the Nakano resident, it was high and made of thick bamboo. Its' former purpose was keeping intruders, like burglars, out, but these days the fences would be useful to keep those crazed monsters at bay.

When they entered the house, it was very dark, this sent more chills down Ui's spine, but she kept quiet. '_Must've been a black out… I'm really scared. B-but at least I'm with Onee-chan and Azusa chan…_'

"Yui-Senpai, please lay down here on the couch, and I'll go get the first aid-kit." With that said, the twin-tailed junior went on her way to the kitchen to find the first-aid kit. '_I can't believe this is actually real, Yui-senpai and Ui-chan were hurt because of... of those disgusting things…_'

"O-Onee-chan, I-I'm sorry, this was all my fault, if I would've reacted sooner you wouldn't be like this…" Ui whispered, fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks. She held her now disabled sister's hand. Ui didn't care about her own injuries at the moment, because in her opinion, Yui was more important than herself.

The guitarist looked at her little sister with that familiar, genuine smile on her face, "It's alright Ui, I'm glad you were safe, a-and, if you didn't fight back, I'm sure we both wouldn't be here, so really, I should be thanking you. Don't cry, okay? I only scratched my eye, so we're all good. You should go clean up your wounds, and I'll follow you after I get fixed up." The older sister managed to say, her voice cracked due to the extreme pain she felt. Yui could never get upset at anyone, especially not at her precious little sister.

"'You only scratched an eye? ONLY SCRATCHED AN EYE? Onee-chan! You're probably blind one eye, because of me! All I got were these cuts… I deserve to be ki-" Ui yelled with a hoarse voice, but Yui put a finger on her lips to calm her down. '_How could Onee-chan just say that so casually?_'

"Ui… Please don't say that, I'm still alive aren't I? And besides I can still see. A-and, Ui-chan yelling at me is kinda scary…" Yui whispered in a soothing, childish tone. Nothing really gets Yui mad, except for sweets burglars and when her sister and friends got hurt, but other than that, she doesn't care. Not even losing an eye. Though, it was so extremely painful that crying stings like hell as her tears burned her wound, but she had to stay strong for her little sister. '_Though, that was pretty rude of that man… He kinda looked sick like Granny, but we didn't do anything bad to him… He hurt Ui too, what did she even do? Everything is just too confusing…_'

"I'm sorry, O-onee-chan…" Ui said, clutching her sister's sleeve.

Azusa came back with a small bucket of water and a medical kit. She did not know what to do, her senior and best friend were both bleeding badly, and she had no medical experience.

"Uh… U-Ui-chan… I'll treat Yui-senpai first, okay? Her injury needs medical attention immediately…" Azusa stuttered. She kneeled down beside the couch where Yui's head was and wiped around the wound with a piece of soft, wet cloth from the bucket as gentle as she could. The twin-tailed girl could hear her senior whimper occasionally from the stinging pain.

"I'm sorry if this is painful, Senpai, but we have to get this cleaned so it won't get infected," She whispered.

"H-hang in there, Onee-chan, Azusa-chan is doing her best," The younger sister paused, "I'll help too, Azusa-chan, I'll treat the wounds after you finish cleaning it." She held onto Yui's hand to comfort her.

Ui had always been the one to nurse Yui when she'd get injured. Due to Yui's clumsiness, the younger Hirasawa was very experienced at treating wounds, although this was different than the ones before. There was no way Yui could get her left eye back. She can't open it anymore. Ui wasn't sure how to treat this one. Stitches? Let it be? Bandage it up? No doctors are probably available at this time, due to those things attacking people. So Ui would have to do her best in coming up with a way to help her sister.

Suddenly, loud gunshots, tires screeching and screams of those crazed beings could be heard outside, Ui was the first to notice. She looked at Azusa who seemed to hear it as well, but shrugged it off and continued cleaning Yui's wound.

"W-we should get used to our new surroundings, don't bother with the outside noise, Ui-chan, we'll probably be hearing them more often now." Azusa sighed.

The older guitarist was unconscious once again. Right after having that little speech with her sister and complaining about feeling lightheaded and hungry, she fell asleep.

Once Azusa had finished cleaning the wound, she let Ui take over. The torn flesh on Yui's cute, child-like face was big and it was gaped open that it made Azusa's stomach turn. It had stopped bleeding but now parts of her skull could be seen. '_I-it inflicted this much damage to Yui-senpai…_ _I hope the others are safe…_'

She watched Ui skillfully dab cleaning alcohol at the wound to lower the risk of infection. It looked really painful, but luckily Yui was deep in her slumber. It was now Azusa's turn to hold Yui's hand, it was soft and smooth, just like always. Azusa's eyes were somehow trained on her senior's sleeping face. '_Yui-senpai had always been so peaceful and cute when she's sleeping like this, e-except without that paleness and that pink slash on her face…_'

It was pretty common for Azusa to see her senior sleep, and each time made her chest sting, but also made her forget about the bad things. Even though it may not show, Azusa had always enjoyed being glomped by Yui. It lifted her mood every time and made her feel really warm and as Ui described it, 'fuzzy'. She loved it, she loved Yui. She had already accepted the fact that she loved that idiot airhead a long time ago. Now, if only Yui wasn't such an airhead, somewhat literally, then she'd realize how much her junior was hurting.

XXXXX

For Mio, this was hell: The very subject that stupid Ritsu would constantly use to scare her with had come true. The idiot had even said it herself, but without the mischievous tone in her voice that time.

For Mugi, this was a nightmare: The girls at their school were eating each other, but not in the way Mugi have always dreamed of. The girls in her dreams did not scream in agony, but with pleasure, they weren't literally feasting on each other, and they certainly were not dead.

For Ritsu, this was a game: To kill as much as you can, without getting bitten, and to protect your teammates from being eaten. She pretended that it was part of one of her favorite video games, Left 4 Dead. She was a pro at that game, now if only she could put her skills to actual use.

The musicians' uniforms were ripped in places and drenched in blood. Fortunately, none of them have gotten major injuries.

Mio was on auto-pilot, she just stood still at the moment as her comrades rested, but would follow again without getting injured. She had Elizabeth in her hands but only used it if she, or anyone of her friends were about to be attacked from behind.

The bassist's mind had powered off when she was walking down the stairs with the drummer and keyboardist. Two of her classmates were crawling on the hardwood floor towards them, leaving a trail of blood. Just the word 'zombie' without even picturing it gave her the chills, but this? Puss were oozing out of their eyes, they were drooling blood, and their skin were covered in lumps that one poke at them would make them burst of more puss. Luckily Ritsu heard the floor creak behind her and accidentally kicked one of the creature's head from shock. It easily snapped off making a ripping sound, then black goo splattered all over the floor. The drummer thought that this was some sort of 'Mio test' set up by her fans and kicked the other girl's head off as if it were a soccer ball. After that, the shocked keyboardist and drummer shook Mio back to life, only to see that more of those things closing in on them. At first, they thought this was some kind of prank and the 'zombies' were merely well made puppets, but soon, they realized that the stench of blood and death around them were real.

"We ready to move on again?" Ritsu asked, finally catching her breath. They were halfway out of the school, but they have been fighting their way out for more than ten minutes already.

She was the most exhausted of them all, using only her fists and feet to kill these things. She was also the most experienced one from all the zombie movies she watched and zombie games she played. The drummer was strong and could take out the enemy with one swift kick.

Ritsu had assumed that these things were zombies, because they matched the descriptions from her games almost perfectly. These creatures here were weak, compared to what Ui had fought earlier, but of course Ritsu did not know that yet, and she probably wouldn't want to. The zombies in this school were still all too young, and too weak. Plus, the radiation doesn't seem as bad on them as the older ones.

Mugi nodded, she had a frown on her face, which was pretty rare. Her beautiful blonde hair was stained with crimson red. She never thought she'd use her tea equipment as murderous weapons. The keyboardist had smashed three of her teacups on the heads of her former schoolmates that were blocking their way. Now she was using her metal tray for bashing their heads in. It was hard to believe that this gentle, innocent blonde could do all these, but for the sake of her friends, she had no choice.

The drummer and keyboardist stood up and started sprinting again, as quiet as possible, without attracting more attention to those disturbing beings. The bassist was right behind them, she was skillfully dodging her former schoolmates without making a sound. She was on auto-pilot after all. Then a cold hand snaked around her ankle with a tight grip, but before she could trip, Elizabeth had been swung across the zombie's head like a baseball bat which made a crunchy sound as the skull cracked. Auto-pilot Mio then continued running behind her comrades with a blank expression on her face.

There were girls scattered out on the ground everywhere they've been to. They were either dead, as in they got feasted on by the monsters and were missing large chunks of their bodies, or dead like the monsters themselves, writhing on the blood-stained, hard wood floors. Mugi had vomited twice since the drummer had officially declared these things as the walking dead. She couldn't handle it as well as Ritsu, her stomach was just too weak. As for Mio, she was like a well-coordinated dead that wasn't really into cannibalism and was nice enough to help them.

The ground started slightly shaking beneath the girls which made them halt for a moment.

"Wh-what was that, Ricchan?" The blonde muttered quietly.

"Must be an earthquake…"

"An earthquake?"

"Yeah, who cares, let's get out of here!" Ritsu said looking at her comrades to see that if they were still together. Mio hadn't said a word since the stairs incident, and Ritsu was sort of thankful for that. Though she was extremely scared herself, but she had to put on a brave face so no one would panic.

The girls continued running for the exit of their school when they felt another earthquake beneath them. Ritsu had managed to shrug it off again, as they were in Japan, earthquakes weren't uncommon. '_Damn it, such a wrong timing, Mother earth!' _

Then loud groans could be heard, the three quickly looked behind to see what was happening and saw a whole horde limping really fast towards them. There were about forty-something of those creatures on their tails. More appeared near the front doors, blocking their only way out.

"Hurry! There aren't too much of them yet! Run!" Ritsu yelled, not caring about being sneaky anymore.

Mio finally snapped back to reality as her eyes widened in horror. The bassist's legs gave out and a loud 'Thud' could be heard when Elizabeth fell beside her.

"No! Mio!" The tawny-haired drummer quickly ran back to the unmoving Mio while Mugi took out the zombies closest to them using her long ranged weapons, the teacups. Ritsu carried the bassist on her back, running and dodging for her and Mio's dear lives. Mugi was out of teacups and soon joined the two.

The blonde knew that she was going to collapse soon, she was strong, but she did not have the stamina. Mugi let go of her school bag since she had no use for it anymore, all she had left was Mio's bass. It was going to fall apart soon as it had been roughly used as a weapon. She had picked it up when Mio dropped it and shot her tray like a boomerang at the zombies in range, taking out a couple of them.

"R-Ricchan, I don't think I can run anymore!" Panting, the keyboardist yelled, she started slowing down behind Ritsu and Mio. How she wished that she'd taken the endurance training her father had offered her instead of going to that training camp with her band last summer.

"No, Mugi! We're almost there, c'mon, I don't want to lose you! Please! Look, the exit is right there, just a few more meters!" The drummer went back for Mugi who was now on her hands and knees in defeat. The horde was only a few meters behind them and they were limping or crawling fast.

XXXXX

"What is taking them so long?" Tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, the brunette teacher complained to herself. She was standing beside her little car, ready to take off any moment. But, she could sense the three musicians that had ditched her earlier were still alive in there, trying to get out.

'_They have Ritsu, surely she'd lead them out… alive,_' Sawako thought. She'd been standing there for a while now without being seen by any of the wandering dead, as they were only sensitive to sound and smell, she assumed. Sawako smelled horrible, almost as bad as those crazed cannibals, but she did not care at the moment.

Only thing in her mind right now were those three girls that are probably still alive in the death filled school. One face in particular, Tsumugi Kotobuki's. Sawako felt horrible when she had realized that she liked this one particular student in a rather _different_ way than her other beloved students. First of all, the blonde was way too young, and second, she would probably get thrown to jail by Mugi's father if she ever tried to make a move on her. But now it's different. The brunette teacher might have a chance to confess to her student. That is, if the blonde is still alive.

Sawako had first encountered the damned when Mio, Ritsu and Mugi had ditched her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ah, I have to pee…" Sawako muttered to herself. She didn't care how gross it sounded as she was all alone in the room._

_She groaned from exhaustion and headed towards the washroom on the same floor as the music room. Her surroundings smelled rather odd, but she couldn't care less. She was tired and aggravated; she had to fill in for the teachers that were supposed to be ill that day. 'Pfft, or skipping…'_

_When Sawako reached the washroom, she heard a girl moan in one of the stalls, which was a huge turn on, and she couldn't let this one go._

'_Jackpot…' She slowly crept up to where the noise was coming from, doing her best not to get caught, and took out her little camcorder._

'_I knew this baby would come in handy someday~' She chuckled to herself with that mischief smirk on her face._

_The pervy teacher knew that if she gets caught, her reputation as the most wonderful teacher would be in ruins, as well as, she'd most likely get fired. But this was a once in a life time opportunity._

_She snuck in the stall beside where the girl was and stood on the toilet. The brunette teacher then quietly peeked on the other side. _

"_What the hell…" She cursed under her breath. There, Sawako could clearly see a student of hers lying in her own pool of vomit and blood. She quickly hopped off the toilet seat and put her camcorder back in her pocket. _

_As her foot touched the ground, a cold hand pulled on her ankle making her fall on her butt. The stench was killing her but she had to help somehow._

"_Argh… Are you alright?" she asked, Sawako attempted to free herself by squirming, which only made the the grip on her ankle tighten._

_The vomit covered student only groaned in reply, then pulled itself towards Sawako who was now frozen from utter shock and terror. _

_The student had brownish foam forming in its mouth and as well as chunks of its' vomit occasionally dripping off, its eyes were rolled back and red veins were threatening to burst, while puss were oozing out of the boils on its' face._

_The former guitarist finally had enough and kicked her mutated student's face stabbing its' eye with her heel in the process._

"_I'm sorry…" She muttered. Feeling bad that she had just kicked her student but she had a bad feeling about it, and so she had to get away._

_Sawako could hear it making disturbing noises behind her as she climbed out the window of the washroom. She was on the top floor which was pretty high, but she managed using the ledges. _

_She peeked into the windows of the classrooms she passed by on her way down, and saw her beloved students feasting on each other. The brunette teacher paused for a while and stared at the scene inside those windows. It was all too gruesome and disturbing for her, but she had to know just what was going on. _

'_Some are walking around aimlessly, while others are feasting on each oth-'  
>Her thoughts were disrupted when a girl slammed herself against the window face-to-faced with Sawako. The brunette teacher flinched and let out a surprised yelp. <em>

_The window only cracked, but blood seeped through it as the girl's face slowly slid off the glass. That was a rather disturbing moment for Sawako and so she had to get away quickly. _

_Luckily, she didn't have to deal with too much of her deceased students and fellow teachers on her way to the parking lot._

_**End of flashback**_

Sawako drove to the front of the school hoping that at least three of her students have made it out alive.

To her disappointment, there was no one, not even those crazed staff or students.

The brunette teacher bit her lip, as tears started forming. The first person she fell in love with after being rejected painfully back in high school had been dinner to those sick cannibals.

'_Stupid sick bitches…'_

Just when Sawako was about to drive off she heard some muffled yelling in the building.

"R-Ricchan! I don't think I can run anymore!"

"No Mugi! We're almost there, c'mon, I don't want to lose you! Please! Look, the exit is right there, just a few more meters!"

"Those voices…- HUH! Mugi and Ritsu!" Sawako almost yelled out in her car. She knew that this had to them.

'_I won't get into trouble if I drove this crap here …._' Sawako grinned maniacally. She couldn't let Mugi or her friends die now. They're just a few meters away. She stepped hard on the gas and drove up the stairs and into the glass doors, shattering them. _'Hell, just take that out of my pay.'_

Good thing her windows were up, blood splattered all over the windshield as the bodies of her students and co-workers bashed against the car.

"Die!" Sawako yelled out in her screamo voice, not that anyone heard her. Then, she remembered that she hid a rifle under the passenger seat. It was a TAR-21, she'd found it in her dad's attic a few years back, and have thought herself how to use it.

The former guitarist could see her three students nearby. Ritsu had Mio's bass in her hands defending the unconscious bassist and keyboardist.

She honked several times which caught the attention of the monsters, and as well as the three girls'.

Sawako quickly got out of the car with her gun and ran towards the girls.

"Sawa-chan!"

"Hurry! Get Mio in the back seat of the car and I'll get Mugi!"

Ritsu nodded, she was exhausted and was on her last leg. Her whole body ached from all the wounds she'd gotten in the past few minutes.

The drummer then finally shoved the bassist into the back of Sawako's small car, and sat at the passenger's seat. She panted heavily and tried to regain her breath, as she heard loud gunshots. Ritsu turned to Sawako who had Mugi on her back, while shooting at her former schoolmates. It seemed almost as if they were on slow-motion as the drummer's consciousness slowly faded.

XXXXX

"You awake yet?"

The tawny-haired drummer quickly snapped her eyes open.

"Mio, Mugi!"

"Yeah? They're safe back there," A brunette on the steering wheel pointed to the back seat, "you ready now, Ritsu?"

The drummer finally came into realization that she was in Sawako's car, and blinked at the sudden question.

"Ready for what?"

"This. It's pretty easy. Aim and shoot." Sawako handed the drummer the TAR-21 with a blank look on her face. She was just as tired as the drummer.

"W-what?" Ritsu's eyes were wide in shock from the size of the gun Sawako had just lent her to use.

"Roll your window down and shoot at anything that looks like a rotting person that is blocking our way." Sawako added, ignoring Ritsu's questioning.

Ritsu had a lot of things happen to her today, and now this? But she had no other choice. She did what she was told and positioned the gun.

The drummer had spotted her first target practice. 'Ah… there'

BANG. SMACK. "Ow!"

"Careful, heh, I forgot to tell you not to put your head against that bar while shooting…" The teacher smiled cheekily, "Although, that was a pretty good shot, young grasshopper."

"Argh… You could've told me that sooner!" The drummer sneered, rubbing the new collection of her new injuries she got that day.

"Heh, sorry. Anyway, where are we heading? And by the way, you've only been out of it for like five minutes…"

"Azusa's house." Ritsu said plainly. _'Ah. It felt like I've been out for hours. And this…This must've been why Azusa texted us… Oh god, Yui…'_

"And where might that be?"

"Turn left that way and her house should be somewhere around the corner… It's hard to miss, they have a funny looking bamboo fence." Ritsu muttered, her eyes were now focused on a cluster of people ahead of them.

"Ritsu, shoot!" Sawako yelled as she made a sharp turn making screeching noises which attracted the nearby damned.

"I know! I know!" Ritsu yelled back as she fired blindly in front of them.

"Don't waste the bullets!" Sawako pressed harder on the gas and sped towards the rotting mob blocking their way. "Roll up your windows, now!"

Ritsu caught on to what Sawako had planned to do and immediately did as she was told.

"W-what's going on?" A soft voice could be heard from the back.

"Close your eyes, Mio." Ritsu said, she didn't want her childhood friend to be re-traumatized, by what Sawako was intending to pull off.

Mio shut her eyes tight as Sawako ran over the first victim. It screamed as it bashed into the car, taking out the side view mirror with it.

"Oh, gross!" The drummer said, turning away.

"R-Ritsu…" The raven-haired whispered, eyes still shut, with tears leaking out.

"Don't worry Mio, you're doing a good job! We're almost at Azusa's." Ritsu stretched her hand out to Mio, who was trembling in fear. She stroked the bassists head soothingly, while frowning at her own thoughts. _'She's always been this fragile… I wonder how long she's going to last like this… Mio…'_

"Ritsu, I'm scared…"

"We all are, Mio, now c'mon, don't be such a crybaby. I'll protect you, along with Sawa-chan." The drummer whispered.

Mio was trying to block out the noise outside as Sawako was going crazy with the hit-and-runs.

"Brace yourselves!" The teacher yelled, "I've lost control of the break!"

"Watch out, Sawa-chan!"

CRASH

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews on how i can improve are always welcome ^^ I'll try to post the next chapter sometime during the christmas break :D<strong>

**I'll explain Azusa''s pro-ness use of the gun later.**


	4. Home Free

First of all... Im very sorry I lied! I'm like a month late from when I said I was going to submit this. I finally fixed up the plot, and wrote it down somewhere. I did write half of this chapter before christmas, so I was certain that I was going to be able to submit it then, but I was wrong. I got distracted with a lot of things, and I'm sorry.

The rest of my notes will be at the bottom. Oh and thanks a lot for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Home Free<strong>

The twin-tailed guitarist flinched and almost cut her fingers while chopping veggies when she heard a loud crash outside.

"What was that?" Azusa asked to no one in particular. She had finished helping Ui bandage herself up and was now in the kitchen, making soup for her two injured guests.

On the other hand, Ui, who was sitting by her sleeping sister in the living room, peeked out the window. She couldn't really see anything but dark grey smoke, because the tall bamboo fence was in the way.

"It sounded like a car crash…" The brunette muttered to herself. '_And it looks like it happened right outside those fences…'_

Azusa rushed out the kitchen and joined the younger Hirasawa by the window, then lifted the curtains out of the way.

"I'll check it out." Azusa said while packing up her gears. She put her gun in her sweater pocket and unlocked the front door. She had a bad feeling about this, but something pulled her to go anyway.

"Azusa-chan, careful." The brunette said in a soft tone. She did not want her best friend to be injured like herself and Yui, but she did not want to be selfish either, by not letting Azusa check if anyone got hurt out there.

"I will, Ui-chan, and make sure you open the door when I come running back, okay?" The rhythmic guitarist said. She broke the eye contact and stepped out.

Azusa opened the gate slowly and quietly, making sure that no one or nothing was going to attack her or get through the gates. She clutched her gun tightly in case something jumped out. The smoke made her eyes water, and throat itchy, but she had to endure it. She tried to muffle her coughs by putting her sleeve against her mouth, so she wouldn't make too much noise. The eerie silence wasn't much help.

The rhythmic guitarist couldn't see anything but smoke and dark figures moving about occasionally, which raised the hair on the back of her neck. One part of her was screaming for her to get back in the house, safe with Ui and Yui. But the other was really curious, and wanted to help whoever was in the car. The saying 'Curiosity kills the cat' gave Azusa the chills. She did not want to get killed out here, and so, she was on full alert.

'_What if they died already, from being attacked or even just from the crash? - Argh… No, think positive, Azusa, these people need help... Your dad wouldn't want you to chicken out, either.'_

Azusa shook her head and tried to rid her bad thoughts. She then heard groaning nearby which made her grip tighten around the gun. The twin-tailed was regretting on going out the first place. This was too much for her to handle. She was only in 2nd year high school, and yet she feels like she's going to have a stroke any second.

She slowly walked deeper into the haze and noticed her neighbor's wrecked house with a car halfway in. There were also bodies on the ground with bloody tire tracks on them.

"Certainly, these people can't drive…" Azusa gasped. She felt her lunch rise to her throat as she turned away from the gruesome sight.

She attempted to ignore the bodies and carefully walked closer to the crash site. Her eyes widened in shock as she slowly recognized the car.

'_Yamanaka-sensei's? … Oh no…'_

Azusa started sprinting to the car as fast as she could, the car could explode at any moment and her club advisor, and possibly seniors, were in that car.

Luckily, none of those crazed beings had seen or, heard her on the way to the crash.

The rhythmic guitarist walked over the debris of the wrecked building and tried to peek in the blood-stained car windows. She was scared at what she might see, and was ready to shoot at anything that would pop out and attack her. The junior tried looking in harder through the cracked class and could see figures slightly shifting inside.

'_Whoever is in there must still be alive then… Unless they're like those things…'_

Azusa didn't want to waste any more time and tried to pull on the front passenger's door, only to be smacked on the nose when the door got kicked open. A bloody girl who had a familliar Sakura uniform slumped to the ground as if she was jello. Her tawny hair was messy, covered in dark colored goo with a miserably displaced yellow-headband.

Azusa quickly recovered from the sudden hit and immediately recognized the drummer.

"Ritsu-senpai!"

"A-Azusa?" The drummer stuttered. She wasn't really injured from the crash, just extremely tired and shocked.

"We can't stay here much longer, please get up!"

Ritsu didn't say anything in reply, her eyes were droopy and she was going to fall asleep.

"Ritsu-senpai!" Azusa hissed. She shook the sleepy drummer back to life, "the others are in there, right? We need to help them and get away from here, fast!"

The tawny-haired stood up, but leaned on her junior for support, then she opened the door to the back seats.

"M-Mugi-senpai, Mio-senpai!"

The keyboardist didn't reply, while the bassist had her knees to her chest, sobbing quietly. The sight of this made the drummer's heart ache suddenly, then rushed to the other side of the car, opening Mio's door.

"Hey, Mio, it's alright. I'm here, yeah? C'mon, stop crying now." The drummer coaxed.

"R-Ritsu!" Mio stuttered as she wrapped her arms around the drummer's neck, occasionally coughing from all that crying.

"We'll be safe once we get to Azusa's house, so you have to co-operate and get up." Ritsu whispered, and tried to coax the sobbing Mio once more.

"Mugi-senpai, are you alright?" The junior asked worriedly.

The blonde didn't respond. She was unconscious and slumped against the back of the front passenger's seat. Her beautiful face splattered with dried blood.

"She fainted from exhaustion, so we'd have to carry her," the drummer paused, and then suddenly realizing something, "Oh! Sawa-chan!"

Ritsu let go of the bassist and yanked Sawako's door open.

"Sawa-chan?" The drummer shook their unmoving club advisor.

"Sensei looks injured, senpai." The junior said, as she somewhat lifted the unconscious blonde, with an arm around her neck. Azusa was too tiny to actually lift Mugi without her legs getting dragged.

"We have to move, Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai. I've been smelling gasoline since I got here." Azusa hissed. She'd seen this on movies before, where a car crash happens and then the car explodes a few minutes later.

"Mio, you'll have to watch our backs for us, alright? I'll be carrying Sawa-chan, so you'd have to use this." Ritsu said, as she reached for the huge TAR-21 Sawako had lent her.

"I-I can't Ritsu!" The bassist said tearfully. There was no way she could ever handle a gun.

"Mio-senpai, please! Unless you want to carry Mugi-senpai for me and I'll handle that." Azusa said impatiently, even though she was somewhat anxious to use that foreign gun. Not that she wanted to kill anyone with it, Azusa just wanted to try it out. Her dad had thought her how to use guns, since he was a police officer and an extremely protective father. He thought Azusa self-defence, because she was so tiny and vulnerable. Now, Azusa had a deep interest in guns and would pretend she was with her father every time she'd practice shooting. But this time around, the twin-tailed would have to do her best on watching her friends' backs with the skill her father had given her.

The raven-haired agreed to that plan instead, and turned away from the gun Ritsu was handing her.

"My house is just across the street, so please look straight ahead and not anywhere else. Ritsu-senpai will be in front of you, so you can just follow her, okay, Mio-senpai?" The junior said and nodded at the bassist and drummer. She did not want Mio to see the sight she'd witnessed earlier.

Ritsu's eyes widened when she saw small flames burst out from the front hood of the car. _'Oh crap.'_

XXXXX

"Ui… Rice…" The brunette who just woke up from her nap whined. She opened her eyes, only to see nothing but darkness. She blinked several times, thinking that she still must be sleeping.

'_Am I blind?'_

The guitarist sat up from where she was lying and tried to reach for anything to hold onto. She felt a cold pole against her palms and used it for support as she got up.

'_I can't see anything… But, I thought I only hurt one eye.' _Yui wondered.

"Ui?" She called out again.

No response.

Yui attempted to walk. She put her hands in front of her to make sure she wasn't going to run into anything. The guitarist dragged her feet on the soft carpet which made her giggle a bit.

'_That's right, I remember now, I'm at Azu-nyan's house. Oh, and Azu-nyan#2 must be here too.'_

"Azu-nyan?"

Again, no response. The brunette started to panic, because no one was answering her calls.

XXXXX

"I hope Azusa-chan is alright out there…" Ui muttered to herself. She had continued making Azusa's soup for her, since she had nothing better to do.

'_I wish I let my selfish side take over me instead of letting Azusa-chan go out there… Oh god, I'm so usele-'_

CLASH. Bang. Smack.

The sudden loud noise coming from the living room had disrupted the younger Hirasawa's thoughts. She quickly turned off the stove and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Onee-chan?"

Ui could see her sister slumped over the coffee table with the lamp wires tangled up in her feet.

"U-Ui… I fell…" The older sister sniffled, she knew she had tears leaking out, but couldn't feel them on her cheeks.

"Onee-chan, you were walking around blindfolded like that, weren't you?" Ui said, with a small smile on her face as she helped her sister get up.

"Oh," Yui reached for her eyes and felt soft fabric, "I thought I went blind!"

"No, Onee-chan, but you have to wear that for a while, and please don't pick at it…" Ui whispered as she tried to stop her sister from pulling it off.

"But, I can't see…"

"It's worth it, and I've bandaged up your injury, so please be patient, Onee-chan."

"Fine." Yui pouted and crossed her arms like a five year old.

Suddenly, a loud noise that sounded like an explosion came from outside. It didn't seem too large, but it was still pretty loud.

"Ui, I heard something!" The older Hirasawa shot her head up.

"I heard it too, please stay here, Onee-chan…" Ui said softly, "Azusa-chan might be on her way back… I hope" The last part of her sentence was unheard by her injured sister.

"Ui… I want to come with you!" Yui whined.

"No, please just stay here, I don't want you getting hurt again. Besides, I just need to open the gates for Azusa-chan." With that, Ui packed up and went outside, leaving her whining sister behind the closed door. She made sure that her sister didn't follow.

The pony-tailed brunette coughed as smoke infiltrated her lungs. Her surroundings smelled rather weird, like how it smelled when her grandfather got cremated. She could see flames rising up on the other side of the fence. She was scared as hell, but she wasn't going to let her best friend down.

'_Must be the neighbor's house…- That's where Azusa-chan probably went!' _Ui's thoughts had startled her and quickly ran towards the gates. She didn't dare to open them yet, there could be those monsters, like granny, waiting to be let in.

She peeked through the gap and saw a couple of tall figures running towards the gates, but were being blocked by several other figures. Ui couldn't really tell what was happening, but she assumed that those running figures were human and were heading towards where she was.

'_T-that must be them…' _Ui thought. She reached for the handle and slowly opened the gates.

XXXXX

"Hurry up Ritsu-senpai!" The pig-tailed junior yelled, not caring about being loud anymore. It's gotten pretty dangerous in the last few minutes. Not that it's already been dangerous in the first place.

They have been attacked by a small mob of those bloody monsters before they even got out of the now burning house. It seems like those things even signaled to their mates that there were dinner running around. At least, that's what Azusa thought.

The girls were surrounded with at least ten of the deceased. They seemed really hungry and they were limping fast.

The drummer was having a hard time in dodging and running with an adult that was at least 120 pounds on her back. Not to mention holding the scaredy-cat bassist's hand and basically pulling her along.

"R-Ritsu! You're going too fast! I-I can't keep up with you!" Mio hissed breathlessly.

The blonde on Mio's back wasn't much help either.

"If you stop now, Mio, we're not going to make it! C'mon, only a few more steps!" The drummer yelled without even looking back. This almost felt like what had happened almost an hour ago, when they were trying to get out of that bloody school.

'_Kami-sama! Gimme a break, will ya?'_ Ritsu screamed in her mind.

Azusa kept quiet and occasionally pushed her raven-haired senior forward. Unknown to her, that there was an adult trailing right behind her with much speed. It attempted to snatch the little junior and ended up grabbing a hold of her pig-tail.

Azusa squeaked, and quickly turned to smack the man in the face with Sawako's gun. Its face was bloated and black goo was leaking from its mouth. The man groaned as it regained its posture and slashed at the rhythmic guitarist with its sharp nails, or more like claws.

Luckily, Azusa was able to move fast enough and the beast only manage to rip her sleeve. The junior was now far behind her older band mates.

'_I can't shoot him, too close. Argh…'_

The pigtailed junior thought miserably as he bashed the gun on the man's skull with all her strength, hoping that it would take him down. There was a loud crunch and the beast instantly dropped. Apparently, their skulls aren't as strong as the living anymore. She stared at the corpse, it was still having a spasm.

"That was close…" Azusa sighed as she wiped her bloody cheek.

She felt something breathing down her neck and quickly turned around. She was being surrounded by a bunch more of those damned monsters. Azusa clutched her gun tightly and swung it like a baseball bat. It bashed into another of the freak's head and made a cracking sound as it fell. More dared to approach her, but were fated to be like the first one.

"There's too many of them…" Azusa hissed exasperatedly as she caught her breath.

XXXXX

Ritsu's face lit up when she saw the gate to her junior's house open up, and Ui was standing there. The drummer pulled on Mio harder and basically dragged her with the strength she had left into the lawn. She instantly flopped onto the cool grass, as the unconscious Sawako tumbled off her. Mio fell to her knees and placed Mugi beside her.

"Finally! I could just lay here forever." The drummer whispered to herself and instantly fell asleep on the ground.

"I-I don't ever want to go through that again…" The bassist whimpered. She was so thankful for Azusa, leading them here. Right when she was going to see if her junior was okay, a mad scream startled her, and Ui and Ritsu as well.

Their faces suddenly all turned pale.

"W-Where's Azusa-chan?" Ui stuttered. Not believing her ears.

"Shit, Nakano! Don't tell me she's still out there!" Ritsu sneered as she jumped up from where she was lying.

Suddenly loud banging could be heard from the front door. It sounded like someone kept running into the door. It instantly slammed open as Yui dashed out like an angry bull. She must've heard Azusa scream.

She coughed from all the smoke, but continued on her rampage.

"Azu-nyan?" The brunette hissed, somewhat exhausted from her own actions.

No one dared to speak.

"Azu-" Yui tried to call out again but was cut by a series of loud gunshots.

Mio instantly covered her ears and whimpered as Ritsu went over and wrapped her arms around the trembling bassist.

Ui quickly opened the gates again, and her face paled once more when she saw her best friend.

Azusa looked like she just had a blood bath. And she must've lost her elastics that kept her hair up. She quickly entered her lot and fell onto the grass just like the rest of her new guests. Azusa wrapped her arms around her sides, and hissed in pain. The young guitarist looked like a kitten that had just been beaten.

Ui locked the gates, and made sure it was well done before she bent down beside Azusa.

"Azusa-chan, you're safe now. A-are you alright?" Ui managed to say in her shocked state. She had never seen this much blood on anyone, ever.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui screamed in relief as she felt her way beside her junior. She sensed that Azusa was in pain and decided not to jump on her, instead she caressed her blood stained face.

"Azu-nyan smells like blood… Oh no… Please don't tell me you're bleeding!"

"I-Im not!" The junior hissed as she curled up into a ball.

"L-let's go inside and take care of the injured there, Onee-chan." Ui whispered and opened the front door allowing her sister and seniors inside.

Ritsu nodded quietly and nudged Mio lightly, signaling her to carry Mugi inside. The drummer didn't have enough energy to carry Sawako again and so she just dragged her into the house.

Ui went back for Azusa and told her sister to go in, since she'd been injured as well.

XXXXX

When they all got settled, Azusa was resting in her room, while Mugi and Sawako were in the master bedroom. They were all fast asleep. Yui and the rest were gathered in the living room. They were just discussing what they should do later.

"I suggest we stay here until our food supply runs out." Mio muttered. She did not want to go outside ever again.

"I think we should go somewhere else." Ritsu said in objection and crossed her arms.

"Do you have anywhere else to go to?" The bassist hissed.

"Err.. No." Ritsu whispered in embarrassment for not thinking that far ahead.

"I'll go get some more tea…" Ui said softly and let go of her sister who was napping on the couch.

Mio rested her head on the drummer's shoulder then she closed her eyes, trying to forget what have happened today.

Ritsu was taken aback by this action and asked what was wrong. She couldn't stand seeing the bassist so frightened and depressed, if she wasn't the one who caused it the first place.

"I-I want to go somewhere else, Ritsu."

"Eh? But didn't you just say, you wanted to stay here?" Ritsu asked playfully.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot, I mean, I don't like the atmosphere in this living room at the moment."

"Oh. How about the bathroom?" Ritsu's suggestion made the bassist flinch.

"Oh my god, Ritsu. Nevermind. I don't care anymore."

"Ehh. I was just kidding, trying to lighten up the mood." Ritsu apologized.

By the time their little conversation had ended, Ui walked back with a tray of tea in her hands. She placed it on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch.

"Thanks, Ui-chan." "Thanks!" The bassist and drummer said in unision.

Ui nodded and smiled.

"I want to go check on Azu-nyan…" Yui said, startling the three girls.

"Aiks, we thought you were asleep."

"Nah, I've been awake for quite a while now." Yui replied back.

"Heh, we couldn't tell with that thing covering your eyes." Ritsu said.

Yui got off the couch and went on all fours and started crawling her way to the stairs.

"What the hell, Yui." Ritsu laughed, but somewhat felt sorry for her private.

"Don't be mean, Ritsu, help her instead of laughing, you jerk." Mio elbowed the giggling drummer.

"Ow!"

"It's okay, I'll lead Onee-chan to Azusa-chan's room."

XXXX

"Azu-nyan?" Yui whispered as she quietly entered the small room.

"I'll leave you here, Onee-chan. Azusa-chan isn't too far away. Please don't trip." With that said, the younger sister went to the other bedroom and checked on her senior and sensei.

Yui felt the carpet on her feet and used that to guide her to Azusa's bed.

She really wanted to see how her junior was doing, but she couldn't disobey her sister about taking the blindfold off. Instead she tried to find her way to Azusa's face with her hand.

Feeling as if she's being smacked, her eyes slowly opened and a finger accidentally poked it.

"Nya!" Azusa hissed.

"A-ah! Azu-nyan! You're awake!" The brunette said cheerily oblivious to the fact that she had poked her poor junior in the eye.

"Y-Yui-senpai? Ah.. Stop touching my face." Azusa sighed, and suddenly flinched when the hand had its last unintentional smacking then finally pulled away.

"Sorry, about that! Azu-nyan, how are you feeling? You smelled really bad earlier, but Ui and I gave you a bath." Yui said in her usual marshmallow voice.

Azusa turned beet red at the unnecessary information.

"Senpai, you didn't have to let me know that- ahn!" Azusa hissed and clutched her sides again.

"What's wrong, Azu-nyan?" Yui asked, she wished that she could see what was happening.

"My r-ribs… I think I may have cracked a few of them because of that stupid gun's recoil." Azusa whispered.

"A-ah… Ui did say you were injured there, they're all purple too. You saved Ricchan, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan and Sawa-chan, and that makes me proud of you, Azu-nyan!" Yui said trying to cheer her junior up.

"I-I guess… Thanks, Senpai." Azusa whispered and laid her head back on the pillow.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Azu-nyan even though I can't really see anything!" Yui fist pumped.

"I can take care of myself, thanks though." Azusa smiled warmly at her senior. The younger of the two loved how sweet Yui was being, but there was no way she was going to be able to take care of her junior in her condition.

"D'aw!"

XXXXX

Ritsu headed for the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. The bassist followed and raised a brow at the drummer's actions.

"What are you doing, Ritsu? You know, it's pretty rude to just go through someone else's fridge without permission."

"I'm gonna make supper, I'm pretty hungry, wanna help me?" The drummer said without looking back, also ignoring Mio's scolding.

"What are we going to make?" Mio asked, she let this one slide.

"Hmm… something that everyone can eat, rice porridge?"

"Okay, y-you do that, I'll just fetch you the ingredients and clean up after."

"Mmm~ Mio-chuan can't cook, can she?" The drummer teased which lead to a red mark on her forehead.

XXXXX

It had been a rough day for all the girls, they weren't sure how this was going to be from now on.

Ui rested her back against the cold wall while watching over her senior and teacher. She wondered how her other friends were. She hasn't received a call from Jun since yesterday. Jun was supposed to be coming home from her grandparents' place today.

Tears started forming in her eyes as her thoughts that another one of her best friends is out there right now, getting hurt or maybe even dying. Ui shook her head and quickly wiped her tears when she heard the bed sheets shift.

"Nghh…" a faint groan could be heard, "W-where am I?" The brunette teacher sluggishly said, and massaged her temples_. 'Argh.. My head is killing me... What happened-'_ Her thoughts stopped when her eyes landed on a certain blonde that was fast asleep beside her.

This drained the blood out of Sawako. _'Oh my god, don't tell me I-I'm having a hangover right now!' _She screamed in her mind. This was not how she wanted to let Mugi know about how she felt about her. Her panicking stopped when a familiar Sakura student approached her.

"Yamanaka-sensei? A-are you alright?" Ui asked.

"A-ah…" _'I remember now… I thought I was going to have a heart attack… Sheesh, Im such a perv…Wait… How'd I get here?' _Sawako thought as she looked around frantically.

"S-sensei? You look really troubled right now…"

"Oh, sorry, Ui-chan. I'm alright now, thanks, just kind of curious with how I got here…" The teacher mumbled.

Ui then explained the whole thing to Sawako, but got a bit teary in the end.

"Ah... I better thank Azusa-chan later then, and also you, thanks, Ui-chan." Sawako said and smiled at Ui.

"Dinner's ready!" Someone yelled from downstairs, obviously it was Ritsu who would yell that, disrupting the peace and quiet.

"Would you like me to bring you and Mugi-chan some dinner here?"

"That'd be great! Thanks a lot, Ui-chan."

Ui excused herself and headed out.

Sawako then leaned over to the blonde's sleeping form and a grin slowly formed on her lips_._

'_She looks so innocent, I could do so much with her right now!- Aww, but I don't have my sewing kit with me…' _She remembered as she slumped back down to her side of the bed.

The teacher suddenly tensed up when she felt the sheets shift. Arms snaked around her arm and she felt something warm nuzzle it.

"Would you like some tea?…" Mugi mumbled in her sleep while clinging onto Sawako's arm.

"Ah y-yes, please." Sawako said absent-mindedly, she didn't know what to do, and decided to go along with it.

She was now stuck in this uncomfortable position until when the blonde would wake up, or moves.

XXXXX

"Can I eat now, Azu-nyan? Ricchan's cooking smells really delicious…" The lead guitarist whined.

"No, we have to wait for everyone to get here, Yui-senpai."

Yui ignored Azusa and tried to reach for her spoon. Her mind was telling her to listen to the junior, but her stomach wants food now and was somehow controlling her arm. The brunette felt around her area of the table for her utensil but couldn't find it.

"What the… It was here a few seconds ago…" Yui mumbled to herself, not knowing that there was someone smirking at her.

Azusa decided to tease her senpai for the first time and poked Yui's wandering hand with the said spoon.

"Ah! What was that?" Yui asked to herself, quietly. This produced a giggle from her junior.

"Sensei woke up and she asked me to just bring the food upstairs." Yui could her sister say from a distance.

"Oh, I see, here then, Ui-chan." Mio said as she handed Ui two bowls of rice porridge.

"Finally, finished!" Ritsu said as she walked out of the kitchen and sat around the table, followed by the bassist.

"You can be a good chef's assistant one day, Mio~" The drummer cooed.

"Ritsu!"

"So, can we eat now? I'm really hungry, and Azu-nyan just made me exert more energy and made me hungrier."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" The junior said sarcastically.

"I'm back, sorry to keep you waiting." Ui said apologetically as she sat around the table.

"Thanks for the meal!"

"Ohoh, no problem! A-ah, Ouch!"

XXXXX

Sawako sighed when she had finished her dinner._ 'Mugi's not awake yet… She must've been really exhausted…'_

The teacher sat up and looked out the windows instead to get her mind off certain things. It was nighttime and the fire had died. She saw her poor car bulged into someone's house. If it wasn't so dark outside, Sawako would've seen the corpses she had run over earlier.

She decided to head downstairs for a while, letting the blonde sleep on.

Sawako entered the kitchen and spotted Ui, she was washing the dishes, while humming an HTT song. Everyone was finished eating and were now off doing whatever.

"Hey, Ui-chan, do you maybe know where the medicines are? My head is killing me, I think I hit it really hard when we crashed."

"Ah, Sensei, sorry about that. They are in the coverts beside the fridge." Ui said a bit startled by the teacher from appearing out of nowhere.

"No worries, thanks!" Sawako said, and took some pills for her headache.

"By the way, is everyone alright? I haven't seen any of them since I woke up." The teacher asked worriedly.

"Yes, they're alright, but I'm not sure where they are right now."

"Okay good, I didn't want to be responsible for any deaths at the moment." Sawako replied bluntly.

'_So that's why she was worried.' _Ui thought and nodded along.

XXXXX

"H-hey… Don't you think someone should be watching out in case something happens while we're sleeping?" Azusa asked fearfully as she leaned back against the wall of her bedroom.

"What do you mean, Azu-nyan?" A certain brunette asked. Yui was laying on her stomach beside her junior.

"She means that someone should keep watch out there in case we get attacked by those things we encountered earlier." The drummer said wisely ad crossed her arms, "so who volunteers?"

Yui quickly raised her hand.

"You can't even see, Yui-senpai." Azusa snapped, "Oh, and I can't either, since I'm hurting as well."

"Mou…" The guitarist whined.

"D'aw, fine, then we can take turns, Mio and I will watch out for tonight. Sounds good, Mio?" Ritsu said as she looked around for her childhood friend, "Mio?"

The raven-haired was denying reality while sitting at the farthest corner of the small room. She had buried her face on her knees and had been in that position for quite a while.

"Oi, Mio, snap out of it! We'll watch from the roof, so no need to be such a scaredy-cat now, yeah?" The drummer said, trying to make her voice as soothing as possible.

After a while of more coaxing the bassist finally gave in and climbed out of Azusa's bedroom window along with Ritsu. The roof was only a bit slanted, almost flat. The drummer had Azusa's little gun, since the one Sawako had ran out of ammo. They had also brought a blanket with them since the two would take turns on sleeping. But for Mio, this felt like it was going to be a long sleepless night.

"Ritsu, I'm sorry." The bassist whispered. Ritsu barely heard it.

"E-eh? What for?"

"I've been too much of a scaredy-cat, you must be really annoyed with me." Mio said quietly and tightened her hold with the blanket.

"Heh, It's okay, you do get annoying being scared and all, but that's Mio for ya."

"Hmph." The bassist replied, "Oh and Ritsu?"

"Mmm?"

"Please don't ever leave me."

"A-ah, of course. Promise." The drummer said.

Then Ritsu tensed up as she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She felt a lot warmer all of a sudden.

"Thanks."

XXXXX

The train had been infiltrated by a mob of the undead when it had crashed, because the conductor had gotten sick and lost control.

Screams and cries for help lessened as the day went by. At last it was just the eerie silence. A pigtailed brunette cautiously climbed out from her hiding place where the luggages were supposed to be. She'd been scrunched up in there praying for her dear life since the afternoon. Her bones made cracking noises as she stretched, and her back and neck felt really painful.

She looked around and froze at the sight before her. All the windows of the train she'd been in were shattered and splattered with blood. There were corpses of the lucky ones that didn't turn scattered all over the ground. Jun felt her throat fill up with vomit as she walked over the slaughtered bodies.

'_I-I can't believe this is happening… Oh my god, I have to get out…' _She thought frantically. She felt like she was the only one who survived, and fell to her knees. She sobbed quietly, not knowing what to do next. The brunette then froze as the stench of rotting bodies filled her nose. It smelled worse that the ones that were already around her.

She lifted her head and peeked out of the cracked window.

'_Walking corpses? Argh… This can't be real…' _Jun thought miserably as she watched dead bodies walking around aimlessly. Some were in a cluster, some were on the ground moving in ways a living human wouldn't be able to do. Then Jun's eyes caught something rather disturbing. There were two of the moving corpses fighting over half of what seemed like a body. It didn't even look like human anymore. There were things that looked like fat ropes dangling off its' torso, the brunette assumed that what she was seeing were intestines. Jun finally had enough and vomited right there, luckily none of the monsters had heard her.

She'd decided that she couldn't stay here much longer, she had to get away, but where to? Jun searched her jacket for her phone and gasped when it was still charged.

"Thank god…" Jun whispered.

The pigtailed brunette dialed her parents' number, but quickly cancelled it when no one was answering to save the battery. She then attempted to call the police force, but she got sent to voicemail instead, because the lines were busy.

Jun was starting to panic again because she hadn't made contact with anyone, and her phone was close to dying.

She then tried calling someone again one last time, hoping that someone would finally answer. Her fingers were crossed, and her eyes were filled with tears, the brunette did not want to die here, not today.

Right when the phone beeped, indicating that the phone on the other side was ringing Jun's face lit up. She thought she'd lost all hope, a smile formed on her lips and she was certain that her last call for help would be answered.

Then her phone died.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the mistakes, I only looked over this a couple of times and so I mightve missed a lot. Also, I just noticed that I have so many XXXXXs... Thats cause there are so many people in different places at once!<p>

Anyway, I forgot what else I was going to say about this... But nevermind that, Critism and other reviews are always welcome! Specially critism, I love really long reviews about those. They help me get better. owo


End file.
